


Lifeless eyes, skin like ice, no beat within his chest.

by Iveta199423



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iveta199423/pseuds/Iveta199423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie apocalypse broke out unexpectedly. Virus, which returned the dead back to life spread across the whole America and gradually gets into the whole world. Agron and Nasir are members of a group of survivors, led by Spartacus.<br/>Many days passed and did not come any help, and so are all dependent only on themselves. Food, Water, Clothing and Medicines. Everything is needed. A small group, consisting of Crixus, Totus, Saxa, Agron and Nasir was sent for medicines to a local hospital. The streets are full of the walking dead 'Walkers', but nevertheless the group is successful. But they will need to bring a sacrifice, mainly one of them ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeless eyes, skin like ice, no beat within his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

Nasir and Agron were the last, who ran in. Breathless. Lungs were burning with pain from running. Nasir's hair was ruffled and a few strands were wrapped in blood and dirt. Agron heavily leaned against the door, leaned his head back and breathed heavily. He sucked the oxygen into his lungs, which protested at first, but then accepted oxygen.

"What took you so long?!"

Nasir frowned and looked at Crixus, who was looking at them and seemed more than annoyed. He took a deep breath and straightened up. "Yeah, we're alright, thanks for asking,"Nasir said and then sighed. "One of the walkers grabbed me by the hair. If there were not Agron, they would eat me."Nasir said, and looked over his shoulder and smiled at Agron, who looked paler than usual, despite his pale skin.

However it was not Nasir, who spoke, but Crixus."What the fuck happened to you?!"He asked and walked to Agron. Crixus literally pushed his way toward him.

"Nothing!"Agron retorted and fixed his green eyes at Crixus and ran his hand along his forearm, over his black hoodie."Why do you even care!?Fucking french!"He barked at him.

Crixus frowned and grabbed Agron's arm. Tightly wrapped his fingers around German's arm, so he could not come loose, even if he tried. He brutally pulled up his sleeve and when he saw it, he frowned even more and shoved Agron against the door. And in less then a second, he had a handgun in his hand, pointing at Agron's head.

Nasir's eyes widened in shock and panic and immediately threw himself before Agron, to protect him with his own body. Nasir would protect Agron even before train, but he had no idea,what are his chances against Crixus, who looked at Agron.

"Get out of the way, Nasir!"Crixus spoke those words, like acid, which etched in Nasir's skin.

Spartacus quickly moved towards Crixus, gripped his wrist, in which held the gun and looked him in the face."Have you lost mind! Why are you pointing gun at Agron?!"Spartacus asked him.

Crixus tore his gaze from Agron and looked at Spartacus."One of those things got him. He is bitten! And he will be one of them also and then he will try to bite one of us!"Crixus said, leaning closer to Spartacus, so that they were looking each other in eyes."I do not want anyone to be in danger."He growled.

"You want Naevia to be safe."Spartacus clarified his words, but sighed. Spartacus himself did not want to put anyone in danger. He wanted Laeta to be safe, as well as the rest of their group but shoot Agron would be more than inhuman. Mainly because he was still able to perceive. And Nasir would ...

"What are you talking about, Agron is not .."Nasir said, but his words full of anger were cut off, when a hand landed on his shoulder. The hand was heavy, as if searching for support more than to try to calm him. Nasir swallowed. The fear wrapped around his throat. Slowly turned and fixed his dark eyes at Agron. His emerald eyes were so pale, that it was unhealthy. "Agron, tell me, that's not true." Nasir pleaded, almost choked on his own words.

Agron tried to smile slightly."I wish I could, sweetie."He said, and then rolled up his sleeve and showed it to him. The wound was deep and large piece of meat was missing, but it did not look that bad. Nothing, what Agron would not be able to survive. Agron had survived worse wounds. But it was not a wound but a virus, which slowly kills his body. Virus, against which was impossible to fight, nor slow it down.

Nasir looked at the bite upon his forearm. He did not know how it happened. How could this happen? Agron was still at his side and . . . Suddenly it hit. As if someone kicked him in the stomach.   _When they ran away from the hospital, one of the walkers, who was in the narrow alley,past which they ran, grabbed his hair, rather only tangled his fingers in Nasir loose hair and thus pulled him back, closer to his snapping jaws. Agron was behind him. He was always behind him and watch his back. Nasir recalled how Agron shouted his name. As he grabbed walker's hand and pulled it out of his hair. And then Nasir only heard Agron growling and machete sinking in the head of walker._ Nasir do not even realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks, until he felt a hand, which gently wiped them off his face. He tightly closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Into that touch, which he maybe feel for the last time. The touch, which some fucking walker, will rob him of. 

Agron gently wiped the tears off his face and looked at him. A sad smile played on his lips. Agron was angry. He wanted to yell at all, he wanted to kill every walker, which would have got in his way, only if it could reverse what happened to him. But still he do not regret, what he did ... regret it not, because he saved Nasir. Agron would do it again and again, just to see Nasir live.    _Agron was just a step behind Nasir. His machete cut off the head of a walker, who limped closer to him. When he heard Nasir horrified scream, turned quickly. At that moment his heart was beating quickly and frantic with fear. Adrenaline bubbled in his body. When he saw a walker holding hair of his boyfriend with jaws so dangerously close, anger and fear attacked him unawares. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed walker's hand and pulled it from Nasir's hair. He was glad that the hand released his hair, but the joy was replaced by pain and horror,when he felt the blunt teeth bit into his forearm. With adrenaline did not feel pain so intense, so only growl left his throat. Agron struck walker with his elbow in the face and then made a quick move and buried the machete into his head._ His eyes began to burn and he felt tears rising in his eyes."Do not cry."He whispered and wrapped his arms around Nasir's body and pulled him closer. Buried his face in his hair and inhaled his scent. The sweet scent, which had always managed to calm him down. He ran his hand over his silken hair."Shhh ..."Agron whispered, when Nasir began to sob against his chest.

Spartacus watched them and felt a deep sadness for both of them. Agron knew that he was going to die, he knew he will die and will leave Nasir alone in this rotten world. Nasir knew that Agron will die, he knew it and he could not do anything. Spartacus wished he could say anything, which could calm them both, but he had no words and Agron with Nasir did not look that they longed for his words.

Even Crixus, who did not like the German fuck, felt sad for them. Sadness, but also Respect, because Agron sacrificed himself to save Nasir. In order to save someone he loved deeply. 

Agron froze for a few seconds and tightened his jaw. The pain pierced his forearm and the place where the bite was, there broke searing pain.

Crixus noticed it and gripped the handgun tightly, but held it point down.

Spartacus passed Crixus and approached closer to Nasir and Agron. "Nasir, I think we should ..."

Nasir quickly turned, his own handgun held tightly in his hand. His hand trembled not. Nasir stared angrily at him with hatred in his deep eyes. "If you touch him, I will send a bullet in your fucking head!"Nasir growled. His eyes were red with tears, but so hard that even Crixus took a step back.

Spartacus was surprised. He had never saw this side of Nasir. Nasir was always the sweet, nice guy with a big heart. He knew that he cared for Agron, but that he would kill someone, it was not something Spartacus would be familiar with."Nasir, we only want to .."

"You only want all be safe."Nasir said, and his words were like bullets themselves, which burried into the body."I'll take him back, where our room is. There he will be able to relax."Nasir said, turning again to Agron, who leaned heavily against the door. Nasir threw one of Agron's big arms around his own shoulders and wrapped one arm around Agron's waist. Nasir immediately felt a weight of Agron, who leaned against him.

"Nasir! He is infected! He will be same as the fucking monsters out there!"Crixus said."Do you want him to hurt someone of us?! Do you want him to hurt Naevia?!"

Nasir frowned."I know! I know it, shit-eating french!"Nasir screamed.

Crixus looked at Nasir and he was not sure if Nasir understands or not. He wanted to say something more, but Spartacus's hand arrested him, as well as his words, which were directed to Nasir, who led Agron step by step towards their room.

"Okay. We will Leave you alone. But we're leaving tomorrow morning's. It's not safe here anymore. We will be glad if you will join us, Nasir, but it's your choice."Spartacus said, staring at Nasir, who did not respond.

 

*******************************

 

Nasir placed Agron's big body carefully into their bed and looked at him. Wiped his tears and forced himself into a smile. _'I will not cry! I will not cry when he is still alive!'_ Nasir said himself in his mind, but his heart was breaking and stabbing him from inside. He covered Agron with a blanket and gently ran his hand over his cheek.

Agron smiled, turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss into his palm. "You completely fucked Crixus."Agron softly and husky laughed.

Nasir looked at him. That one kiss placed into his palm, brought tears to his eyes, again."He deserved it."He said.

Agron nodded, opened his eyes and looked at him."Lie down next to me."He said, turning onto his side.

Nasir lay down on the bed and curled into Agron's, already waiting, arms. He firmly clung to his T-shirt and buried his head into his broad chest. He felt his scent, the scent of sweat, but also something, what was Agron's natural fragrance. Scent, which hugged him like those big arms, which always brought peace and a home to him.

Agron gently ran his hands up and down along his spine. His nose was buried in his hair and deeply inhaled his scent. He wanted to remember everything. His scent. His warmth. His smooth skin and hair soft as satin. His warm deep honey eyes. His gentle touch. His thick sweet lips. His sweet voice calling his name. His body. His love. Everything.

"I love you, Nasir."Agron said after a few minutes of silence, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."Nasir said, and pressed his lips against his collarbone.

 

******************************* 1 hour later

 

"Does it hurt?"Nasir asked as he looked at the wound, which had Agron upon his forearm. In the place, where Agron was bitten, infected, the skin began to turn purple and brown. However, what bothered him most was rapidly clotting blood.

Agron shook his head."No, it's fine."He said, though he knew it was not fine at all. The pain was incredible, it was agony, and even despite pain killers, which Nasir gave him. But he would not admit it. He did not want Nasir to be even more worried.

Nasir looked at the wound with sad eyes and anger rebelled in his body. He wanted this off Agron's forearm. Off Agron's muscular forearm. He did not want it there! He did not want it upon his body. Nowhere and Never.

Agron reached out to him and grabbed his wrist."It's fine."He said, pulling him into his lap. He leaned so close to him that they were looking into each other's eyes. Emerald eyes stared into honey eyes. Agron rubbed his nose against his and then pressed his lips against his. Their lips bonded together. The kiss, they shared was more deeper, longer and more gentle than hungry and desirable.

 

******************************* 5 hours later

 

Nasir covered Agron up to his neck and firmly pushed the blanket under his body to keep him warm. Agron was trembling until his teeth chattered about itself. Agron claimed that he is cold, even though the room was warm. Nasir ran his hands up and down along his thighs and calves, to create heat by friction. With worries looked at Agron."It's better, Aggy?"He asked, when Agron stopped to tremble.

Agron felt awful. He was cold, even though he was covered by several blankets. His joints ached as if someone was tearing them out of his body with hot pliers."Y-yes."He said and tried to smile at him, but on his lips appeared something, what looked more like a pained grimace than a smile.

"Nasir, have you thought about the name?"Agron asked suddenly, and closed his eyes.

"Name?"Nasir asked, confused and ran his fingers over his cheek and when his fingers strayed up to his forehead, he felt the temperature. High fever.

"Yes. For dog. For our dog."Agron said and smiled.

"Oh, no."Nasir said, and gulped lump of sobs, which formed in his throat. Before all this happened, they agreed to take some dog from shelter. Agron wanted a cat, but Nasir believed them not, so dog was the second choice.  
"You were thinking about it?" He asked him.

"Yes. Nagron." Agron said, and grinned.

"Nagron?" Nasir repeated the strange name for a dog. Strange name for any animal.

"Yes. Like Agron and Nasir. Nagron."Agron said.

Nasir smiled sadly and bit his lower lip to do not let tears come out."Then it should be Nagron. I like it. "Nasir spoke, his voice was husky.

Agron started making noises as if he was choking, but before Nasir could react somehow, Agron leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up. Nasir immediately knelt behind him and stroked him gently through his auburn hair."It's okay. Get it out of you."Nasir said, massaging his nap.

 

******************************* 8 hours later

 

Agron was looking at bite upon his forearm, and frowned. The pain faded away, but instead he felt nothing. Numbness. Numbness, which was making Agron crazy. He hated that feeling of being trapped in his body without being able to move.

"Aggy?" Nasir sat down on the bed next to him."Is something wrong?"He asked.

Agron shook his head. "No, everything's fine ..." He said.

Nasir did not believe him. He knew him too well and too long to find out, when he was lying and when not. He placed his hand upon his forehead and his eyes widened. Agron literally burned. He had a very high fever. "Agron, you have a high fever."Nasir said, standing up."I'll bring cold compress."He said.

Agron quickly reached for Nasir, to grab his wrist and pull him back. He did not want him to leave. He did not want to be alone. He wanted to be with him. However, when Agron reached for Nasir, he lost his coordination and began to fall forward.

"Agron!"Nasir screamed, rushed forward and was able to stabilize him before Agron would fall to the ground."You should lie!"Nasir said, frowning at him. No matter what happened, Agron was always stubborn and did everything, he wanted to do.

Agron gave him an apologetic smile."Sorry, but I want you to be here with me..."He reached out to brush his fingers against his cheek. But when his fingertips met his cheek, he felt nothing. He did not feel the warm, nor soft skin. He did not feel anything. He lost feeling in his fingers. His eyes widened in findings.

"Agron?" Nasir said to him, and when he saw the look on his face, panic took over his body."What happened?"He asked.

"I do not feel..."Agron swallowed hard."I can not feel your skin."Agron got out of himself.

 

******************************* 11 hours later

 

Agron was on his back, his eyes tightly closed. From the waist down was paralyzed, but still felt weight of Nasir's head, resting on his chest. He felt his hot tears dripping and soaking his shirt. He felt Nasir's chest heaving up and down as he sobbed.  
"You know that I love you, right?"Agron asked him. He feel that it is coming and he needed Nasir to know it, know what he feels for him.

Nasir stopped sobbing. He had to swallow several times to get grief from his throat, but it did not work."Yes. I know it. I love you too."Nasir said with a hoarse voice. Voice, which he himself did not recognize.

"That's good, mein Herz." Agron said and smiled. His pulse slowed.

 

******************************* 14 hours later

 

Nasir was lying on his side, looking at Agron, who was lying on his back. Agron's eyes were closed and he looked as if he was asleep, but Nasir knew he was unconscious.

His eyes were aching, burning, but the tears were still there. His heart was dying along with the man, who now lay beside him. His whole world was falling apart. He stroked his cheek,"Do not leave me, please. I do not want to be alone. You promised me that we will walk through this together and now you are fucking leaving me behind!"Nasir sobbed and leaned his forehead against his chest."God, do not take him from me. Do not wrest him from my arms."Nasir whispered a silent prayer.

 

******************************* 16 hours later

 

Nasir ran a hand through his auburn hair. His skin was no longer warm, was icy. His thumb gently brushed his lips. Lips, which kissed him, but now they were cold. The hands, which caressed him, lay limply along his body. Chest, which was heaving with laughter when they laughed together, was now stiff without moving.  
Agron, the man he loved, was gone. He left him. The heart stopped, as well as brain activity.  
Nasir did not fight back the tears and let tears flow down his cheeks. His own heart ached as if itself died. And Nasir wanted to die. He wanted to lay beside him and die too. He did not want to live. He did not want to live without him.

Nasir stroked his cheek with sad,broken smile upon his lips."I love you, Agron. And I will always love only you."He said brokenly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his. Cold lips did not return his kiss back.

 

******************************* 18 hours later

 

Nasir laid with his head resting upon Agron's chest, as if he lost soul and the body did not know what to do. Where to go.

Suddenly there was a sound. As if someone tried to speak, but could not use his vocal cords. Nasir immediately sat up and leaned over Agron, who moved his lips."Agron"Nasir said, putting both hands on each cheek and looked at him. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks."Agron ... Agron ..."Nasir repeated his name like a prayer.

Agron slowly opened his eyes. Once white, was now drenched in blood. And beautiful emerald pupils were blank now and lost their spark. Spark of life.  
Agron opened his mouth, but no words came out, only sort of a mutter. He reached out and touched Nasir's hair, grabbed a handful of his hair and began to slowly rise. Some muttering began to change into growling.

Nasir cried and shook his head."I'm sorry Agron. I'm so sorry."He whispered, stroking his cheek. He did not stop, even when Agron began crawling up over him to get to his meat. Nasir leaned his forehead against his, as they always did, even thought now Nasir find himself closer to the jaws of Agron."I love you."Nasir said as he put the barrel of the gun to Agron's head and pulled the trigger.

 

 

*******************************

Spartacus and the rest of the group, walked out from the building, when suddenly heard a shot and stopped. He turned and looked at building, hoping to see a familiar figure of a man. A man who will be broken with a dead heart, but will live. As would Agron wish to. But then was heard the second shot.

After the second shot the ravens, which were sitting on the building, flew up and began to circle around the building, cawing. Loudly. Notifying death.


End file.
